


Would You Marry Me

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [1]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 圣诞节想和你一起过 大晦日也想和你在一起
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020538
Kudos: 4





	Would You Marry Me

今市隆二没有使用日程本的习惯，所以总是会忘记年末乱七八糟的安排，学霸典典就教他用手机里的memo记录。

在乐屋里，大直默默站在他们的背后，好像很想加入他们的对话，却又在迟疑什么，这时候挠头突然凑过他的小脑袋说大晦日约了很难预定的米其林餐厅要进行门把聚餐。

「诶。完全没听你提过啊，naoto桑。」依旧沉迷于手工的山下健二郎心里惦记着那个没做完的衣柜，可以的话，他想一直宅在自己的小屋子把它做完。

不过还没等健健说话，除了大直，岩田刚典和登坂广臣毫不犹豫的拒绝了挠头的邀请。

今市隆二依旧低头研究着典典推荐使用的memo app，真的不太懂怎么顺利的使用充满现代科技气息的东西，除了自宅里那套录音设备。

「圣诞节那天是集体工作...」于是标记上大概的时间和内容，今市隆二留意到2020年的最后一天——目前暂时没有被任何行程填入。

往年总是很忙的跑东跑西，渐渐的就放缓脚步的感觉对他来说也很不错，自己能支配的时间慢慢多了起来，一开始只能写几小节的乐句，到后来写出了完整的旋律以及和声，一点点向着自己的目标实现着。

挠头和典典从米其林餐厅的星级理论到约饭爽约的次数，安静逐渐被打破，房间变得热闹起来，今市隆二转头，看见登坂广臣一个人窝在沙发里玩手机。

不知不觉就过了十周年，在一起的时间比其他门把都要多，大部分时候是工作工作工作，私下朋友圈几乎没有交集，甚至没有用LINE约过饭。

「呐，ryuji.」

「诶？」

「其实这个日程软件比较好用噢，我现在发给你。」

这就是登坂广臣狡猾的地方，今市隆二的视线又落在了那个日期。

「omi.」

「嗯？」想到不会是连这样简单的界面也不会操作的登坂广臣伸长身子去看今市隆二到底有多电子白痴，对方竟然擅自将两人的名字写在了12月31日那天的备忘中。

「那天一起去吃烤肉吧。」

「竟然也不先问我有没有空。」登坂广臣一边黑线，一边嘴角弯成了好看的弧度。

过去总是纠结于“我不说你就不知道”的困惑中，现在却已经不会再迷茫了，理所应当的心意相通，成了两人的秘密。

今市隆二决定第二天就去预约那家他常常一个人去吃的烤肉店的单间，除了圣诞能和臣在一起，今年的尾声也将和相方一同度过，那种无法言说的幸福感漫溢在划动屏幕的指尖。

the end

2020-11-18 

失眠的凌晨六点 lofter编辑器半小时作成

DAI的曲子 请不要代入现实


End file.
